AntVenom
AntVenom is a Minecraft YouTuber whose specialty is parkour. He is often praised for his knowlege of the game and excellent survival skills. One of his many popular Minecraft series is the Hunt for the Golden Apple series that spans two seasons, Season One which is 37 videos long, and Season Two which is 13 videos long. Runescape career AntVenom's channel features 20 Runescape videos, four of which are public. The remaining sixteen have been marked as private. Runescape was also his first step into developing the name "AntVenom." A friend had the Runescape account "Venom," and to mess with his friend, he created the account "Ant1venom" (antivenom), and dropped the number when making his Minecraft and YouTube accounts. Minecraft career AntVenom's channel features mainly Minecraft videos. He releases map play-throughs, commentaries, tutorials, mod reviews and showcases of both his Peaceful map and of world seeds that his viewers send him through his website. Full list of map play-throughs *Portalcraft *Escape from DKY Jail *Meltdown *Dimension of Doom *Lure into the Endless - with SkyDoesMinecraft *Escapecraft 1 - With Skitscape *Escapecraft 2 - With Skitscape *Crazy Adventure *Escapecraft 3 - With Cavemanfilms *Paradox - With Cavemanfilms *Escape the Puzzlemaster *The Parkour Door *Portalcraft Replay *Puzzlecraft *Deep Space Turtle Chase (DSTC) - With SkyDoesMinecraft *Grinch-mas *Dreamscape - With Slyfoxhound *The Bomber Arena - With Skitscape, Setosorcerer and Cavemanfilms *The Fountain of Immortality - With Chimneyswift11 *t3c Parkour - Varying co-stars *The Monarch of Madness - With Cavemanfilms *Hunt for the Ender Dragon *Hunt for the Golden Apple Survival Games Full list of Survival Games videos *Minecraft: The Survival Games - AntVenom POV *Minecraft: The Survival Games 2 - AntVenom POV *Survival Games: w/ SkitScape & Fans! *Survival Games: w/ CavemanFilms & Fans! *Survival Games: #3 w/ SkitScape & Fans! Commentary of first Survival Games video Here is the story of Antvenom and his experience in the games. As the countdown counted down, Antvenom was in a haste of deciding what to do. When it reached zero, boom! First one to the cornucopia. First one to leave the cornucopia. And then he killed syndicate. For a while, he roamed around until the first night where he saw Seananners. He obliterated Adam and went back to his daily routine of roaming around. The next day he saw Captainsparklez and watched in humor as sparklez backed off a cliff and fell. After that, nothing muched happened until night number 3, where he killed Sly, followed by PaulSoaresJr. Then, came the final battle. Once within sight of sparklez, he aimed his bow and shot sparklez into lava. He jumped of a hill but sparklez bombarded him with a potion of harming. Unfortunately for sparklez and fortunately for antvenom, the sword of venom hit sparklez one time to many and sparklez bit the dust. In the second one, antvenom was surprisingly the only one to raid the chests in the cornucopia and therefore got a bow and a fire aspect iron sword. In less then two minutes he killed nanners, Juicetra and Gassy. He also managed to kill all the members of team bomb squad except syndicate, who got creeper bombed. Surprisingly sparklez fell to his death and got fifth place. In the centre he encountered PaulSoaresJr and burned him to death though it was afierce battle and Paul almost killed him. Once Paul was dead, Luclin emerged through the forest and saw Paul's dead body. He threw a potion of harming but got hurt by it instead. In the end, venom burnt luclin to death too and defended the title.